


A Nature Walk Spoiled

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Dot Sneezes, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Most of the scenario is based on a Simpsons episode.
Kudos: 1





	A Nature Walk Spoiled

Dot was walking around in the forest, humming happily to herself as she listened to the sounds of the birds chirping.

“Oh, the whole forest is blooming,” she commented to herself.

True to her word, there were dozens of flowers growing all around her. And close to her was a small one growing from a vine. She gripped it softly with her hand, held the flowerhead to her nose and took a light sniff.

Immediately she felt a tickle in her nose, which made her let go of the vine. After spending one second with a pre-sneeze face, she gave a mild sneeze into her hands, thankfully without spraying them.

“Tchew!” Dot then pulled her hands away from her nose and rubbed it once with her arm. She blessed herself, as though someone had heard. “Excuse me.”

She then walked away from the vine, having noticed some pink-colored tulips growing a few inches away from her. She went over to one of them and held the flower in her hands, giving a deeper sniff.

But then her eyes widened as another tickle made its way into her nose, except this one made her nose turn a red shade. She let go of the flower as her eyelids lowered; she could feel a small amount of tears appearing in her eyes.

“Ugh, my eyes are burning...” Dot had just enough time to say that before she needed to sneeze again.

“Hehhh... Haaaah... HAAAHHHH-CHEWWW!!! TCHUUU!!! Aaaaah-TCHOOOO!!”

The first sneeze she managed to cover, but the second and third ones came on too fast for her. As Dot tried to walk away from the flower, she misstepped and fell, coughing rather loudly. When she opened her eyes, she could see a little chipmunk, looking at her as it stood between some dandelions. It must have overheard her sneeze attack.

“Oh, little chipmunk friend...” Dot lamented with a sniffle. “I’m allergic to everything.”

The chipmunk didn’t seem to understand what she was talking about. But he grabbed the stem of one of the dandelions and blew it straight into Dot’s face. Almost immediately, Dot began sneezing away, the fluffy dandelion seeds having tickled her nose more than any feather could.

“HAAAAHHHH-- CHUUU!!! CHOOOO!!! AH-CHEEEW!!! HUH-CHIUUU!!! AAAAH-CHYEEEEWWW!!!”

The chipmunk ran away, startled by Dot’s sneezing fit, leaving her to inhale and release for quite a few seconds.

“AH-CHIUU!! AHHH-CHOOOOO!!! HuuuuUUUUHHHH-- CHYIUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!”

With that final sneeze, Dot’s nose calmed down at last - but it was still red, and had become stuffed up. Dot sat where she was, sighing in dismay as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger. If only she knew she’d be sneezing as much as she was, she would have taken some allergy medicine this morning...

After some time, Dot stood up and began to make her way out of the forest. It wasn’t easy, however, since she could still smell the scents of the trees and the pollen that still occasionally made her sneeze.

“Haaah-tshhh!!” Dot stifled a sneeze into her arm, then rubbed her nose with it. “Ughhh...”

She reached into her pants pocket, pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose loudly into it. It didn’t clear her nose, so she just wiped it repeatedly until she was back on Harvey Street. At least Audrey and Lotta didn’t know about her allergies, but she could only hope she could fix her sneezing problem before they got any worse than they were.


End file.
